La Vie Bohème
Lyrics MANAGER: No, please no Not tonight, please no Mister, can't you go Not tonight, can't have a scene ROGER: What? MANAGER: Go, please go, you, hello sir! I said no, important customer MARK: What am I, just a blur? MANAGER: You sit all night You never buy MARK: That's a lie That's a lie I had a tea the other day MANAGER: You couldn't pay! MARK: Oh, yeah COLLINS: Benjamin Coffin III, here? MANAGER: Oh, no ALL: Wine and beer! MAUREEN: The enemy of Avenue A We'll stay MANAGER: Oy vey COLLINS: What brings the mogul in his own mind To the Life Cafe? BENNY: I would like to propose a toast To Maureen's noble try It went well MAUREEN: Go to hell BENNY: Was the yuppie scum stomped? Not counting the homeless How many tickets weren't comped? ROGER: Why did Muffy- BENNY: Alison ROGER: -Miss the show? BENNY: There was a death in the family If you must know ANGEL: Who died? BENNY: Our akita MARK, ROGER, ANGEL, COLLINS: Evita BENNY: Mimi, I'm surprised A bright and charming girl like you Hangs out with these slackers Who don't adhere to deals You make fun, yet I am the one Attempting to do some good Or do you really want a neighborhood Where people piss on your stoop every night? Bohemia, Bohemia's A fallacy in your head This is Calcutta Bohemia is dead MARK: Dearly beloved, we gather here to say Our goodbyes COLLINS & ROGER: Dies Ira, Dies Illa Kyrie Eleison Yitgadal V' Yitkadash (etc.) MARK: Here she lies, No one knew her worth The late great daughter of Mother Earth On these nights when we celebrate the birth In that little town of Bethlehem We raise our glass You bet your ass to... La Vie Boheme ALL: La Vie Boheme La Vie Boheme La Vie Boheme La Vie Boheme MARK: To days of inspiration, Playing hookey, making something Out of nothing, the need To express to communicate, To going against the grain, Going insane, Going mad To loving tension, no pension To more than one dimension, To starving for attention, Hating convention, hating pretension, Not to mention of course, Hating dear old mom and dad To riding your bike Midday past the three piece suits To fruits, to no absolutes To Absolut, to choice To the Village Voice To any passing fad To being an us for once, Instead of a them ALL: La Vie Boheme La Vie Boheme La Vie Boheme MAUREEN: Is the equipment in a pyramid? JOANNE: It is, Maureen MAUREEN: The mixer doesn't have a case Don't give me that face! MR. GREY: Ahemm MAUREEN: Hey Mister... She's my sister WAITER: So that's five miso soup, Four seaweed salad Three soy burger dinner, Two tofu dog platter And one pasta with meatless balls BOHEMIAN: Eww COLLINS: It tastes the same MIMI: If you close your eyes WAITER: And thirteen orders of fries Is that it here? ALL: Wine and beer! MIMI & ANGEL: To hand-crafted beers made in local breweries To yoga, to yogurt, to rice and beans and cheese To leather, to dildos, to curry Vindaloo To Huevos Rancheros, and Maya Angelou MAUREEN & COLLINS: Emotion, devotion, to causing a commotion, Creation, Vacation MARK: Mucho masturbation MAUREEN & COLLINS: Compassion, to fashion, to passion When it's new COLLINS: To Sontag ANGEL: To Sondheim FOUR PEOPLE: To anything taboo COLLINS & ROGER: Ginsberg, Dylan, Cunningham and Cage COLLINS: Lenny Bruce ROGER: Langston Hughes MAUREEN: To the stage! PERSON #1: To Uta PERSON #2: To Buddha PERSON #3: Pablo Neruda, too MARK & MIMI: Why Dorothy and Toto went over the rainbow To blow off Auntie Em ALL: La Vie Boheme MAUREEN: And wipe the speakers off before you pack JOANNE: Yes, Maureen MAUREEN: Well, hurry back MR. GREY: Sisters? MAUREEN: We're close ANGEL, COLLINS: Brothers! MARK, ANGEL, MIMI & 3 OTHERS: Bisexuals, trisexuals, Homo Sapiens, Carcinogens, hallucinogens, men, Pee Wee Herman German wine, turpentine, Gertrude Stein Antonioni, Bertolucci, Kurosawa Carmina Burana ALL: To apathy, to entropy, to empathy, ecstasy Vaclav Havel, The Sex Pistols, 8BC To no shame, never playing the fame game COLLINS: To marijuana ALL: To sodomy It's between God and me To S & M BENNY: Waiter, Waiter, Waiter! ALL: La Vie Boheme COLLINS: In honor of the death of Bohemia an impromptu salon will commence immediately following dinner... Maureen Johnson, back from her spectacular one night performance at the Eleventh Street Lot Will perform Native American tribal chants, backwards through her vocoder, while accompanying herself on the electric cello which she ain't never studied. ROGER: And Mark Cohen will preview his new documentary about his inability to hold an erection on high holy days. MARK: And Mimi Marquez clad only in bubble wrap, will perform her famous lawnchair handcuff dance to the sounds of ice tea being stirred BENNY: Your new boyfriend doesn't know about us? MIMI: There's nothing to know BENNY: Don't you think that we should discuss- MIMI: It was three months ago BENNY: He doesn't act like he's with you MIMI: We're taking it slow BENNY: Where is he now? MIMI: He's right-hmm Where'd he go? MARK: And Roger will attempt to write a bittersweet, evocative song That doesn't remind us of 'Musetta's Waltz' COLLINS: Angel Dumott Schunard will model her latest fall fashions from Paris while accompanying herself on the 10-gallon plastic pickle tub. ANGEL: And Collins will recount his exploits as an Anarchist... Including the tale of His successful reprogramming of the MIT virtual reality equipment to self-destruct as it broadcasts the words: ALL: 'Actual Reality - ACT UP - Fight AIDS! ' BENNY: Check! MIMI: Excuse me, did I do something wrong? I get invited, then ignored all night long ROGER: I've been trying, I'm not lying No one's perfect, I've got baggage MIMI: Life's too short babe, time is flying I'm looking for baggage that goes with mine ROGER: I should tell you- MIMI: I've got baggage, too ROGER: I should tell you-- BOTH: Baggage- OTHERS: Wine And Beer! MIMI: AZT break ROGER: You? MIMI: Me. You? ROGER: Mimi Category:Songs Category:Act I Songs